


51 Dates, Part 1

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna starts going out on dates but ends up back at Josh's office every night.





	51 Dates, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: 51 Dates**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** Donna starts going out on dates but ends up back at Josh's office every night.  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Meetings blended together for the most part. They were always the same-Josh needed something and whoever was sitting across the table from him would not give in. Most of the time he was either in a rage or bored out of his mind; when rage struck he yelled, when boredom struck he drew pictures on his memo pad of baseball diamonds and Mike Piazza calling him "Dude". The men across the table were sharing equal emotions. Santos and Russell were supposedly on his side, but Josh had his doubts about Russell. The speaker of the house and Vinick were currently screaming about health care. Sometimes it amazed Josh what would divide people in DC. This time it was two million dollars for research. Who cares? He didn't. In fact no one did, but this research money was a tool and the Republicans were going to use it. 

One breath of fresh air waltzed into the Roosevelt room, which Josh didn't notice because he was currently completing the 'e' in "dude". He looked up when he heard the door close. Her long blond hair swished as she walked over to him. He felt his dimples appear on his face, he could no longer hide them, not when she was near. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. Shivers went though his body as her breath kissed his lobe. He wanted to concentrate on his physical reactions to her closeness, but her words prevented it. 

"You got the green light?" he asked. She nodded and pride welled up from every pore on her skin. Her sunshine smile and bright eyes blazed through him and he felt the same pride. "Ok I'll tell him." 

She was turning to leave the room when Matt Santos stopped her, "Um, Donna, can I stop by your desk before I leave today? There's something I want to talk to you about." 

"Me too." The speaker of the house added. 

"I want candy." Bob Russell raised his hand. 

"Bob, shut-up!" Santos smacked his own head, ashamed of his peer's comment. 

Donna in her ever forgiving way, smiled at the men and replied, "Sure thing. Keep saving the world, boys. There are a lot of people who need your help." She winked and her light lingered in the room even after she left. 

"Senator Vinick, if you could stop by CJ's office before you leave today, she needs to speak to you about something." The Senator nodded and Josh went back to drawing, then a thought entered his mind. "What do you need to talk to Donna about?" 

Santos shifted in his seat, "There's a guy in my office that I think would be great for her." Bile inched its way up Josh's throat, he swallowed it back down, making him feel worse. Toby watched the expression on Josh's face, "are you alright? You look like want to threw up a little bit." 

"No, I'm fine. That's crazy talk." Josh waved his hands around in a feeble attempt to play it cool. 

"Is there anything going on between you two, because if it's going to be a problem, I won't do it," Santos offered, understanding instantly the situation. 

"No! No problem. She's just a friend. A co-worker really. She works down the hall from me." He pointed in the direction. "Toby works down the hall from me too. Do you want to set _him_ up?" 

The speaker of the house questioned Josh farther, "Are you sure? Because there's a guy I wanted to set her up with too." 

Josh hated everything about this conversation, Donna going out with some local gomer, Republicans questioning his feelings towards her, and the vile taste in his mouth. "No, it's cool. Go right a head, you don't need my permission. Bob is there anyone in your office you want to set Donna up with?" 

"No, but I think there's a guy who would be interested in Toby," he said flatly, in fact it was so deadpan no one could tell if he was joking or not. 

"Anyway," Josh said, changing the topic, "about the research grant…" 

"It's not important. Let's just give it to them and move on, " Vinick added casually, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. 

Forty five minutes later, Vinick was ushered into CJ's office as the other men hovered around Donna's desk. Bob Russell was picking through her candy dish for all the caramels. 

Matt Santos spoke first. "So there's this guy in my office, his name is Bram and my wife thinks he's hot so I have to either find him a date or kill him. And since the latter is illegal, I thought about this wonderful woman who works at the White House. Then my wife got mad at me because she thought I was checking out women when I should be saving the world…anyway, are you interested?" 

Donna shrugged. Santos continued his selling, "He works hard and would pay for dinner, oh and my wife thinks I should play up the fact that he's and I quote, "a very pretty man." Although I really don't know what that means." 

The speaker followed up, "There's a guy in my office too. He just spilt up with his wife and needs a nice night out with a beautiful, charming, compassionate, intelligent woman." 

Donna sighed, "I wasn't going to do it, but you called me beautiful. You don't want me to sleep with him do you?" 

"Hell no, in fact I would advise against it." 

She looked over at Josh, who had been playing with the candy in his hand; he gave her an encouraging smile. She couldn't understand why. Did he want her to go out with these men? "Um…sure, have them give me a call." 

CJ called Donna into her office. Three minutes later Vinick and the women emerged, eyes watery, wearing shy smiles. Vinick was down past her desk when he called to Donna, "You know my son is in town in two weeks, he's really not good enough for you but…" 

She smiled. "Have him give me a call." When all the men left, she settled herself at her desk and frowned when she noticed that all the good candy was gone. Thank you very much Bob Russell. Josh sat on her desk and picked through the candy jar as well. 

"You did good today," he stated. 

"Thanks." She glowed. 

"How did he take it?" 

"Vinick was confused, I mean I don't work for him and he is a Republican. I told him I couldn't keep everyone off his back, but the Press Corps won't go near him. This is a time he should be concerned about his wife and her health, not what the press is going to say about it." Josh smiled at her, dimples not quite there but still. "Honestly I am a little surprised you wanted me to go on those dates," she said nonchalantly. 

"Why? I want you to be happy. And if dating local gomers will do that for you, well then go wacky.' 

"Hmm." Neither one brought up the topic again. 

** At ten o'clock one evening Donna was back from her date and sitting at her desk. She cursed at the empty candy dish. Clearly Bob Russell was back in the building and rumor had it he was trying to set Toby up with someone. She sulked her way to Josh's office. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself. How did it go?" 

"He cried." 

"What?" 

"He cried the entire time. Here it is Valentines Day, the day I should have been getting married, and I'm on a blind date with a Republican in his mid thirties who's sobbing into his French onion soup about his now ex-wife and the pretty boy lawyer she's sleeping with." 

"Yikes." 

"Yeah." 

"I got you something," Josh stated proudly. He pulled out a mini souvenir Eiffel Tower and a block of smelly cheese, and moved the mouse of his computer to display the Louvre's home page. "It's not much but it was the best I could do." 

Donna felt a lump in her throat. "How did you know I'd be back?" 

"Because you were going on a date with a recently divorced Republican. There was no way you would enjoy yourself." 

"I didn't even make it through dessert." 

"I counted on that too." From his bottom desk drawer, he pulled out a slice of cheesecake. He smirked, that yeah-I-know-everything smirk. 

"Did you eat dinner?" He shook his head. "I have some left over chicken, you want it?" 

"Sure." 

Donna returned to his office with the food and she ate her cheesecake. They ate in silence for a while, and then chatted about the day's events. 

"So why don't you ever go on any dates?" Donna asked as he walked her to the metro station. 

"I'm a very busy man; I have a country to run, in case you didn't notice." 

"I did in fact notice," she said as she poked him in the side, "You live at the office. Do you even go home?" 

"To sleep and shower, get a new suit, nothing else." 

"I see. Damn, she must have done a number on you." Donna shook her head with anger. 

"Who?" 

"Teresa." 

"You know about her?" Josh choked out. 

"Not really. I just know you don't want to talk about her." 

"And you don't want to talk about your family." 

"No follow up questions for tonight then." 

"Sounds good." They stopped at the turnstile, which really wasn't a turnstile, more like two triangles of death if you get stuck between them. 

"Thanks for everything tonight, Josh." 

"Anytime. Good night." 

"Night." 

As had become habit, he waited until the train pulled out of the station before he returned to this office. 

*** 

"How did it go?" 

"Awful as usual. He was pretty, Santos didn't lie about that, but he had like, no personality." 

"That sucks." 

Donna handed over a take-out container. "Here, have the rest of my steak and eat all the vegetable." 

"You know one in three people are killed by baby carrots." 

"That's not true and you know it, now eat the damn things." 

"You didn't eat them." 

"I was saving them for you." 

Josh grumbled a little bit. He took out an oversized brownie for her. Once again they ate and bantered. 

Donna stood from the guest chair and walked over to Josh, and in a low voice, said, "There's something I have always wanted to do, but never had the courage. And I think you're the only one who will let me do it." 

Josh's eyes got wide, tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow, his ears grew hot and he was blushing. "Um. Donna," he choked. 

"I want to change the TV station." 

"Oh." 

Josh took out his remote, once again another thought that never crossed his mind until Donna put it there. He was disappointed her desires weren't that of the flesh, but channel surfing wasn't so bad. It seemed like a natural activity the "normal" people did. ESPN, E!, MTV, VH1, TNT, TBS, Comedy Central… 

"STOP!" Donna bellowed, Josh's eyes adjusted to the flickering picture. 

" _The Princess Bride_!" they said in unison. They recited their favorite lines with the movie, laughed at the irony and only spoke to each other during commercial breaks. Donna had missed the last metro; Josh offered to take her home. 

During the car ride home, they shared that warm after glow that comes from enjoying a movie and the company. It was Donna who began the round of twenty questions. 

"Favorite Movie." 

" _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. Yours?" 

" _A Philadelphia Story_. The movie where everything else just stops." 

" _The Princess Bride_." 

"Duh." 

" _Caddyshack_ , you?" 

" _Goonies_." 

"What?" 

"You've never seen _Goonies_ , it's about these boys who go looking for One Eyed Willy." 

"Donna, are you sure this isn't pornographic in nature." 

"No. It's wonderful" 

"Whatever, guilty pleasure song?" 

"Oh, I can't tell you that, Josh, you'll laugh at me." 

"Donna, I spend most of my day laughing at you. Why should this be any different?" 

"Yeah, well _that's_ going to get me to talk." 

"Come on," he whined. 

" _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ ," she muttered under her breath. 

His eyes grew wide, and he didn't sing as much as he spoke dramatically, "'Turn around Bright eyes, turn around.'" 

"Shut-up" 

"'Every now and then I fall apart'." 

"You seem to know a lot of the words. What's yours?" 

"I'm sorry, Donna but that information is classified." 

"WHAT!" 

"I can't tell you that." 

"BULL!" 

"Yelling at me won't help the situation." 

"Fine." Donna huffed and picked up Josh's cell phone from the car charger. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Calling someone who knows." 

"DON'T!" 

"Josh, you should pay attention to driving." 

"Who are you calling? It's one-thirty in the morning don't you dare call my mother." 

"Sam, its Donna, what's Josh's guilty pleasure song? You know the one he dances around to in his underwear? Oh, really. Thanks, Sam go back to sleep." Donna clicked the cell phone off, "Next time, pick a best friend who can keep secrets." 

Josh swallowed nervously. "What did he tell you?" 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Joshua. Love IS a battlefield." 

"Oh shut up." 

"We ARE young," she started to state dramatically. 

"I hate you." 

"No you don't." 

He pulled up to her apartment, "Goodnight Bright Eyes." 

Donna rolled her bright eyes, "Goodnight, Josh." He watched her open her door, wave and smile. 

** Josh stormed into his office and threw his backpack down. Donna was waiting for him and sitting in his chair. 

"Get out of my chair!" 

"How did the lecture go?" 

"I am not speaking to you. Get out of my chair." 

"Did Sam and Toby get Mendoza out of the jail?" 

"Yes. I shall repeat I am not speaking to you and get out of my chair." 

"Are you still mad at me?" 

"I'm not speaking to you, so yes I am." 

"For someone who isn't speaking to me, you're certainly saying a lot of words." 

"I do not. Get out! See that wasn't a lot." 

"Josh, you can't stay mad at me forever." 

"Watch me." 

"I bought you dinner. A complete meal, not my leftovers." She opened the container and left it on his desk, the burnt steak aroma wafted through the room. "Stop being mad at me." 

"YOU CALLED ME JO JO THE MONKEY BOY IN THE PRESS ROOM!" 

"YOU WERE 13 SECONDS AWAY FROM UNVEILING A SECRET GOVERNMENT TAX PLAN!" 

"I WAS NOT!" 

"YOU WERE TOO!" She stopped yelling and spoke calmly. "Josh I had to step in. You left me with no other options. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but if I hadn't, you would have embarrassed yourself and the whole administration." Donna sighed and stood up from his chair. 

Josh brushed past her to reclaim his throne. "I know, Leo already yelled at me. He told me to be nice to you." He lifted the white bag he had been holding. "It's a turtle cheesecake, which I plan on licking every inch of, because I am still mad at you." 

She smiled. "Do you think that's going to stop me from eating it?" 

"No." Josh admitted. 

"Wanna spilt it?" Josh smiled at the peace offering. 

"Sure. But if Jo Jo the Monkey Boy sticks, I'm never speaking to you again." 


End file.
